


Flutter

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blame it on the paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutter

Afterwards, Komui would blame the lateness of the hour, his mental exhaustion, and the pile of paperwork seven inches left of the desk for vindictively tripping him.

At the moment, however, he was sprawled across a startled but not uncomfortable Rinali on his desk with white sheets spiraling lazily through the air around them to land unnoticed on the floor.

At this point it only seemed natural to give up and kiss her, so he did, and felt like lighting a celebratory paperwork bonfire when instead of pushing him away, she merely relaxed and curled her hands in his hair to keep him there.

No one would ever have to know, but he would have his excuse ready to go just in case: paperwork was evil and he should never be allowed near it again.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: paperwork


End file.
